mariofandomcom-20200222-history
Warp Pipe
A Warp Pipe (also simply known as Pipes) is usually a green pipe that allows a character to warp from the pipe to another pipe, though the color has been known to vary. They first appeared in'' Mario Bros. , largely as a means by which Mario can reach secret areas of the game. Their use is similar in all other 2D Mario platformers, such as ''Super Mario World, Super Mario Land and New Super Mario Bros., and in many of the RPGs that include them (Mario & Luigi: Partners in Time, Paper Mario). Appearances Super Mario Bros. Warp pipes also have the ability to restart the player in a loop back to the beginning of a level. Take 8-4 for example; in order to get to the real Bowser, the player have to go in the right corresponding pipes to avoid disorientation, this appear in other Mario games like in Super Mario Bros.:The Lost Levels 5-3. Super Mario Bros: The Lost Levels Similar to Super Mario Bros. pipes serve the same function with no difference. Super Mario World With the debut of Cannon Pipes , you can do more in Super Mario World, some pipes taking you to secret courses as well. In the game Super Mario World, cannon pipes usually are connected to normal pipes, and upon entering a normal pipe(near a cannon pipe usually) will fire you some feet away. ''Super Mario 64'' In Super Mario 64 and Super Mario 64 DS, the playable characters enter Princess Peach's Castle using Warp Pipes, yet their function later on in the game, in Tiny-Huge Island, is different. Here, they serve as a means of growing larger or smaller, switching between the two ways the level can be played. In Super Mario Sunshine, there are a few pipes that lead to secret areas, one of them, however leading to Sirena Beach, in which the help of Yoshi is required for access, and one leading to Pianta Village. ''Super Smash Bros. Brawl'' In Super Smash Bros. Brawl, Mario and Luigi enter battles through green Warp Pipes. ''Mario Party 4'' In Mario Party 4, Warp Pipes are available for 15 coins. They allow a player to swap positions with another player. ''New Super Mario Bros.'' series Thinner Warp Pipes also appear in the New Super Mario Bros series. Mario must be Mini Mario to enter them. Piranha Plants use Warp Pipes for hiding places, and will jump in and out of them attempting to damage a passer-by. They will often stay inside the Warp Pipe, however, when Mario or another person is standing on top or next to the pipe. ''Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island'' In Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island, Shy Guys, among other enemies, would often spawn in Warp Pipes, providing Yoshi with a source of free eggs. If a Yoshi were to go down into the Warp Pipe, they would find a dark cave where Shy Guys would come out of the floor of the cavern. ''Super Mario 3D World'' In Super Mario 3D World, glass version of pipes named Clear Pipes appear. They are often used as transportation across large gaps, and are also used to traverse between worlds on the map. Navigation }}it:Tubo Warp de:Warp-Röhre fr:Tuyau nl:Warp Pipe Category:Level Features Category:Transportations Category:Objects